


Tentacles

by MickythePhanTrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, M/M, Mpreg, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Oviposition, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, phils half octopus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickythePhanTrash/pseuds/MickythePhanTrash
Summary: Prompt - ‘Hi! Could you maybe write something with tentacles and eggie's pls? That's my fave thing :3′ (I’m so sorry it took me so long to write this! but I hope you enjoy!)





	1. Chapter 1

Dan was 25 years old when he had officially completed his life long goal. Yes he’s very young to be completing what he has spent his whole life on but he must just be lucky. His life goal was to become a marine biologist and live in a quite house on the edge of the ocean with his closest neighbors being a 45 minute drive away. And that is exactly what he has just accomplished, if he can get this last box unpacked that is. 

Dan is a genius to say the lest; he graduated high school at the age of 16 and got a full scholarship into marine biology which he passed with flying colors and didn’t stop until he had finished his doctorate 3 weeks ago. He immediately got hired by the government and now work on his own at his new house. 

Many people would find this arrangement to be lonely and boring but Dan was ecstatic. He hated having to socialize and communicate with people when he could be watching the way some fish migrate or watch a shark hunt its pray. He could do his research without having to tell people what he was going to do and why. He could stay up till endless hours doing what ever he please and no one could say anything to him. 

He was currently sat outside on the little patch of sand, that wasn’t covered with boulders, right outside his back door. He watched as the waves lapped at the sand and the birds soared above calling out to nothing. He sat for a couple hours before the sun started to set. When the sky started to turn orange and red Dan got up and started to walk to the ocean; he had always loved swimming when the sun was going to sleep and the stars were waking. 

When he got out far enough that he couldn’t touch the soft sand, he started to swim. He dived under the waves and watched the fish dart away, watching the coral sway to the silent music. He was at peace. 

After about 20 minutes of swimming Dan started to get an uneasy feeling in his gut. He decided it was probably just a bit of paranoia about sharks or something else silly when he was suddenly pulled under the water. He kicked at the slimy things wrapped around his legs as he tried to swim up for air. His legs weren’t budging and the fear of drowning settled in as he fought with renewed vigor. He couldn’t see what was holding him because of the amount of bubbles that were floating around him. This made his kicks hit nothing and his flailing arms useless. 

His lunges were burning as he started to feel faint. The slimy things started to crawl up his body to restrain his arms as well. He then started to feel the thing bringing him to the surface. When his head broke the surface he gulped in air and coughed out the water that he accidentally swallowed. Once he’d regained his breathing he started to look around; he was near a tinny little island with a couple of trees in the sand but not much else. He hadn’t even realized the thing had been taking him somewhere in his panic. 

Dan was scared to look down and see what had kidnapped him but he knew he had to do it in order to find a way out. He took a deep breath and slowly brought his eyes down to what was holding him. It was a mass of tentacles. They were a sea foam green and at lest a couple meters in length each. Dan tried not to panic as he assumed it was an octopus. But octopuses don’t normally go for such large pray, normally they aren’t this big either- at lest not this close to the surface. Dans brain starts to freak out as his breathing picks up. He starts to struggle again which only causes the tentacles to tighten around him. 

“Oh god I’m going to die. This is how I die, being eaten by a giant ass octopus that shouldn’t even be here.” Dan continues to struggle as the words flow out of his mouth. Tears start to cloud his eyes and his muscles begin to burn. 

“Humans don’t taste good, at lest that’s what I’ve been told,” says a deep voice from behind him. The voice sends ice through Dans body, freezing his body and his mind. This isn’t possible, octopuses can’t speak, or breath air. “Do you actually think I’m an octopus? Wow I’m taking offence to that.”

“What-t h-how did you-u know-w what I was thin-nking-g..” Dans voice is panicked and not any louder then a whisper. He starts to tremble as he feels the thing behind him move it’s head closer, breathing on his neck. 

“Well lets just say I must be magic,” The creature breaths over his sensitive neck. Dan shivers at the feeling of too warm of breath cascading over him, making him feel skirmish. “Wow, didn’t know humans were so sensitive and squishy.” It emphasizes it’s statement with one tentacle tightening around his right thigh which produces a squeak from Dan.

The tentacles start to move over Dans body, feeling his delicate skin. “What ar-re you-u do-ing?” Stutters Dan as the tentacles start to wander higher. Dans cock starts to harden as he feels the warm breath come faster and harder onto his neck and shoulder, along with the feeling of smooth tentacles running over his bare skin. 

He freezes as he thinks of what the monster could do to him. He will never admit how turned on he is from the thought of the tentacles wrapping around his cock, how slick and smooth their’d be. How well their slip into his tight hole, filling him up perfectly. 

He’s jerked from his thoughts with a gasp as a tentacle flicks over his perky nipple. This sends shock waves though his body, making him convulse. His head falls back onto the monsters shoulder as the same tentacle starts to rub harder and faster over his nipple. 

“I love those thoughts in your head. It’s perfect that you want me because that’s what I got you for. I need a mate but I’m too far away from any others of my kind so I guess you’ll do.” The tentacles on his thighs start so wander higher and higher. When the wrap around Dans hard cock he moans loudly and arches his back.

The tentacles start to move. They move slowly at first, getting a feel for what gets him going. They start to move faster jerking him at a fast and hard pace. Another tentacle soon makes it’s way to his other nipple. He’s moaning and groaning loud and shamelessly. He already feels close to the edge because of the wrongness of this situation. 

All at once the creature stops all stimulation and wraps his tentacles around Dans arms and legs. Dan lets out a frustrated groan and pulls on his restraints. “I can’t have to cumming too soon now can I?”

Dan freezes as he realizes exactly what the creature wants to do with him. His brain is flooded with images and thoughts of how the creatures tentacles would feel like filling him up. He shakes his head as his cock pulses. He knows that these thoughts aren’t his own. 

“Wow you must be a smart one to figure that out so fast. But, I do know that I am stronger then you, therefore you aren’t going anywhere,” Dans cock pulses again, showing how interested he truly is. 

“By the way I have an actual name, its Phil, I’m not just some weird creature.” Phils voice is breathy and sensual, teasing Dan even more. 

Phils tentacles start to wander again but instead of going to his cock they go straight for Dans hole. They tease around the rim, pushing and sliding but never giving any real pleasure. Whines and whimpers flow loud and freely from Dans open mouth. He pushes back into Phil, trying to get the tentacles where he wants them. 

After a while the tentacles finally push in. The smallest tentacle goes first pushing in slightly before pulling out again. It repeats this process many times before a second bigger tentacle joins in. They push in together but while the smaller tentacle pulls back out, the bigger tentacles keeps pushing. 

Dan can hear how pathetic he sounds but he can’t care less when hes being stretched wider then he has ever been before. The tentacle is then joined again by the smaller tentacle. They twist together and keep pushing farther and farther into the withering warm body of a boy that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Dan starts to scream as a third tentacle starts to make its way into him as well. The pain of being stretched open this far is burning though his veins, but also it’s making his cock pulse and a screaming moan come out his mouth. He feels on fire in the best way possible. 

A different tentacle makes it’s way up his chest and flicks over his nipples. The tentacles in his ass start to pump in and out at a fast hard pace. Moans and screams of pleasure don't stop flowing from his mouth while the pain starts to turn more to pleasure. 

Once his body has adapted to the three tentacles a fourth one starts to push in. Dan starts to jerk around and struggle against his bonds as muted no’s stream out his mouth. He starts to shake his head against Phil shoulder trying to convince himself that none of this is actually happening. 

“Shh, it’ll be okay, just let it happen and stop resisting. The more you resist the more its going to hurt,” comes a hushed voice beside him. Dan stops his flailing to look over at the intense blue eyes staring at him. The creature that currently has Dan captive is actually quite good looking. Dan furls his eye brows at the thought of how attractive this beast actually is. He had high check bones with black hair and pale, almost white, skin. He looks quite human other then the slitted gills on his neck and no ears.

While Dan’s distracted with looking at Phil, the tentacles holding his arms releases and both heads down to help stretch his hole wider. Phils hands then grab Dans arms and crosses them across his chest, restraining Dan closer to himself. 

Dan is roughly pulled out of his thoughts as a fifth tentacle pushes in. He screams so loudly that his voice cracks and he goes limp with tiredness. Dan has given up fighting against the inevitable and goes pliant for Phil to use. 

Phil grins manically as he feels Dan go pliant. Once all five tentacles are in him snugly they all pull out, leaving Dans ass gaping and ready to be breed. 

Slowly one of Phils tentacles gets bigger and bigger, growing wider in order to lay eggs. The tentacle, once it’s reached it’s maximum size, slips easily into Dans twitching hole. The tentacle keep pushing farther and farther in, going deeper then any of the other tentacles. After what seems like forever to Dan the tentacle stops and Dan releases any tensed muscles, petrified of what is to come next. 

“Now little human this is going to hurt a little. Or maybe a lot,” He chuckles. He then moans loudly right into Dans ear as he releases an egg. The egg slowly travels though his tentacle and pushes into Dan.

Dan’s mouth drops open at the indescribable full feeling he gets when the egg breeches his body. He is past caring about anything at this point so when his cock spurts pre-cum, he doesn’t care. 

After the egg is fully in Dan, he slowly looks down, not really wanting to see how big the thing in him actually is. When his eyes finally see his stomach he gasps loudly. The egg in him must be the size of a small watermelon. 

“Aww look how good you look with my egg filling you up. So pretty. But I think you’ll look even better with more eggs in you, don’t you think?” Phil just laughs as Dan lets out a pathetic sob. He turns his head towards Phil and buries his head in his neck. 

Phil moans again as he releases another egg into Dans awaiting hole. After Five eggs were released into Dan, Phil finally pulls his tentacle out. Dans stomach ached and cramped with how much was stuffed into him. 

“There see it wasn’t so bad now was it?” Phil asked as he rubbed his hand over Dans swollen stomach. Dan tried to arch away from Phils hand, not wanting any pressure to be put on his sore body. 

Dan wrapped his arms around himself and let his eyes shut. Exhaustion soon took over him from the tiring days events, so he let the waves lull him to sleep. Phil then gently maneuvered Dan so that he was holding him bridal style and carried him slowly all the way back to where he had first found him. Phil laid him carefully on the beach and kissed his forehead goodnight.


	2. Part 2: Egg Laying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon:"a few days ago someone asked you to write another tentacle fic and idk if you wanted them to tell you what to write or just anyone but I wanna suggest something, can you write like dan coming back to the beach and phil dragging him to like a remote island off the coast and keeping him there for days and using him whenever he wants to and like fucking dan when he’s asleep or something no pressure just a suggestion thanks I love your writing❤️❤️"  
> (there was more requests but I'm to lazy to find them)

He woke up slowly, his body protesting his wake. Dan groaned as he slowly sat up. The sun burned his eyes as he started to wake up properly. His hand instantly flue to his stomach as last nights memories hit him like a fratetrain. 

The feeling of round lumps under his hand makes his heart speed up. He has eggs in him. Hes basically pregnant. His head is spinning and his stomach starts to turn. he takes a deep breath and makes himself look down. His stomach is bloated and round and it looked as if he was three months pregnant. 

He starts to take deep breath calming down his heart beat. His head hurts as he tries and wrap his head around the thought of having eggs in him. 

He sits there on the beach for a long time thinking about nothing and everything. He’s trying to think of what this means for him. He doesn’t know anything that’s happening or anything that will happen because of this. 

As he keeps thinking he comes to the realization that he doesn’t really mind. He’s starting to like the feeling of the bumps under his hand that hes running over his baby bump. 

His head snaps up when he hears a splash out in the ocean. When he looks up his eyes meet shocking blue ones. He gasps as he sees Phil. Dan slowly stood up while never looking away from Phil’s. 

Phil is a ways out into the ocean so Dan starts to wade his way out to meet him. Once Dan is about a meter from Phil he stopped and just stared at him. 

“Hi Dan” Phil whispers. His eyes are running all over Dans face, taking everything in. 

Dan smiles as he hears Phils soft voice, he slowly swims his way closer to Phil so that they are inches apart. Dan kicks the water and he quietly says, “Hi Phil.” His voice is a little shaky and his kicks falter a bit. 

Phil smiles a little at Dans voice. He tentatively reaches his hand out so touch Dans cheek, stoking his thumb over Dans cheek bone. 

One of Phils tentacles softly wrap it’s self around Dans waste, pulling Dan even closer to Phil. More tentacles come to wrap around Dan, holding him against his chest. Phil’s other hand goes down to Dans stomach and runs over the bump. Phils eyes dilate as he feels the eggs bulging in Dan.

“You’re so pretty, all full of my babies,” Phil whispers. He leans close and plants a kiss onto Dans forehead. Dan closes his eyes as Phils hands start to run over his skin. 

After a minute Dan takes a deep breath and asks the question that he has been dreading the answer to. “What exactly did you do to me..” Dan’s voice shakes and trails off as his nerves start to get the best of him. 

Phil brings his hands to Dans waste and hugs him even closer. “I know it wasn’t very consensual Dan, but I got separated from my clan because of a stupid shark and I went into, It’s like a type of heat and i couldn’t stop myself. But I don’t really regret it if you want the truth. You look so pretty all knocked up.”

Dan lets Phil wrap around him and he just waits and listens to what he has to say. Dan takes a deep breath and thinks about what he wants to say to Phil. He doesn’t hate what Phil did to him, he’s just a bit scared of the future. 

“I-I don’t hate what you did to me either. I’m just a bit s-scared, whats going to happen. I can’t go out in public like this…” Dans voice is so shaky and quiet he hopes that Phil understands everything. He tucks his head into Phils neck as he waits for a response. He feels so much calmer and comfortable snuggled up to Phil. 

“It’s all going to be okay, I’m right here I wont let anything bad happen. You can trust me. I’ll tell you everything that is going to happen in detail later but for now I’ll give you a quick run down. The eggs are going to get a little bit bigger in the next couple weeks, then you’re going to give birth. The birth I’ll make as painless as I can, okay?” Phil holds Dan even tighter as he finishes his little speech. 

Dan tenses at the thought of the eggs inside of him getting bigger but he relaxes once Phil promises that he will make it as painless as he can. “Where will we go though… you can’t come to my house.” 

“We can go to mine, while close to where I have been. There is a little island a way from here. I haven’t seen anyone come near the island the whole time I’ve been here. You’ll be safe I promise. I can bring you food I find.” Phil rambles as he one of his hands pet Dans back and the other goes through his hair. 

Dan give a hum of conformation as he nuzzles deeper into Phils neck. His thoughts were everywhere but he trusted Phil. For some weird reason he would trust Phil with his life. Phil calmed him and make him feel more at home then anything else ever had. He wondered if it was something to do with the eggs that made him feel at home in Phils arms. 

“Yes the eggs give off hormones that will make you more attached and comfortable with me.” Phils answer makes Dan jump before he remembers that Phil could read his mind. 

After Dan got over the little bit of shock he asks “Do you want to go where you’ve been staying then? I live out here on my own, no one will know I’m missing.” Dan says this softly into Phils neck. 

“I think that would be a good idea” Phil hums as he slowly starts to move. He keeps Dan tight to himself as he makes his way to the island. 

After about a month, Dan stopped keeping track of the days, His stomach was bigger and he and Phil had gotten into a good routine. Dan would wake up on his bed of leaves and role over to give the creature staring at him a smile. He’d get up and eat the food Phil found for him and then he’d get in to water and stay there till sunset. 

Sometimes, well more then sometimes, their cuddle sessions would turn hot and steamy. Everyone of Phils tentacles have explored all of the outside and inside of Dans body at this point. Dan loves the feel of the tentacles to the point that if he feels them on his skin his cock will instantly become hard. 

This particular morning Dan wakes up with a hard on and wants instant attention. He roles over and stumbles his way into the water. Phil starts as he feels the water around him ripple, he looks over to see Dan stumbling his way into the water half asleep. Phils tentacles shoot out instantly to steady Dan and to carry him gently into the water. 

“What are you doing up babe? You should be sleeping, we don’t want the baby’s to be tired do we?” Phil coos at Dan as he snuggles deep into Phil’s chest. Phil knows that Dan is horny but he likes to pretend he has no idea what’s going on so Dan will say it out loud. 

“Philly you know what I want please.” Dans voice is whinny as he tries to rut against Phil’s side. His tummy is too big for his cock to get any stimulation though. Dan groans as he tries even harder to get himself off. Phil gives pity on the desperate boy in his arms and wraps a tentacle around each of Dan’s limbs and holds him still. Phil chuckles as Dan wines and tries to struggle. 

Phil holds him strong and takes one tentacle and strokes Dans cock lightly. The noise that rips out of Dans throat makes Phil’s main tentacle throb. His main tentacle then makes it’s way to Dans hole as he boy still whimpers from the stimulation of his cock. Phil gently pushed the tip of his tentacle into Dans stretched hole. Phil rarely fucks Dan with his bigger main tentacle because it was normally a bit too much for his body. Today something in hims told him that Dan could take it. Dan is tight and hot around the intrusion. Dan gasps as Phil starts to push deeper into Dan, fucking him carefully, making sure he doesn’t hurt the eggs still embedded in him. Phil’s cock throbs again at the white hot heat that squeezes around him. 

Dan let’s out a shout as he is stretched wider then normal. He will never get used to the girth of Phil’s main tentacle. It feels like heaven being stretched so wide and hard. Pain and pleasure shoot up his spine making his head spin and he goes boneless in his restraints. Phil’s hands come up to feel Dans torso. Running them over his chest and his bulging stomach. Phil occasionally pinches and pull his nipples making him moan and scream. Phil knows that Dan’s nipples have become insanely sensitive since he became impregnated with Phil’s eggs. 

Phil continues fucking Dan, going deeper and holding him closer. A second tentacle joins the main tentacle and starts to stretch Dan’s hole even wider. Dans head falls back and his moth falls open as he feels the burn of being opened so wide. Phil takes the tentacle from around Dan’s cock and lines with up with the tentacles inside of Dan. Dan comes instantly as the third tentacle forces it’s way into him. Phil keeps fucking Dan not caring that he is way to sensitive. Dan starts to twitch as he is still being opened and his prostate is being abused. Phil and him know that he loves being over stimulated so he just relaxes and let’s it happen. It takes Phil a couple minutes to cum but once he does, he fills Dan up to the brim. Dan’s stomach bulges a little bit more with Phil’s cum. After letting himself calm down Phil gently removes his tentacles form Dan and holds him close to sleep. Cum slowly oozes from Dan’s red puffy, over stuffed hole.

Dan naps for a couple hours in Phil’s arms before the hunger in his stomach wakes him up. He slowly crawls on to the sandy beach and waits for Phil to bring him food. While hes waiting the eggs inside him shift a little; they move just an inch down wards making Dan gasp and clutch both hands onto his stomach. Dan doesn’t know what’s happening. It was only a little minuscule thing does it even mean anything? His thoughts are going crazy as he anxiously waits for Phil’s return. 

Over an hour has passed before Phil shows up again. “I’m sorry that took so long, I had a run in with a shark but I’m fine so no freaking out.” Phil’s voice is playfully as he hands over some food to Dan. Dan had thought about his eggs and didn’t think that it was worth freaking Phil over something as little as them shifting. He eat all that Phil gave him then crawled into the water. Hours later Dan was snuggled into Phil’s tentacles just talking with Phil when his eggs moved again. This time they moved more, at lest 5 inches. Dan and Phil both gasped as their hands moved to Dans stomach. 

“You’re going into labor.” Phil says with a breathy awe to his voice. He looks up at Dan with a huge face splitting grin. Dan’s eyes go wide and his heart starts to speed up. He’s been waiting for this and he thought he was ready but he really isn’t. He is so scared that something is going to go wrong or it’s going to hurt so much. 

Phil hears the worry in Dans brain and instantly pulls him into himself. “It’s going to be okay Dan. I promise. I’ll help you along with this and I’ll try my best to make this as comfortable as possible”. Once Dan is calmed down a bit Phil slowly moves him towards the beach. He lays Dan down on his back so that his head is on dry sand while his body is still submerged in water. Phil lifts up his legs to be bent at the knee and opens them wide so he has lots of access to Dans hole. 

Dan gasps again as the eggs move even more. He tries to clench his legs together but Phil’s keeps them open with his tentacles. “Dan I need you to take a really deep breath. Be good for me okay. Listen to everything I say.” Dan fallows Phil’s orders and his body starts to relax. The eggs shift again but Dan tries his best to stay relaxed and to take deep breaths. Phil’s is murmuring gentle reassurances as he takes 2 tentacles to help hold open Dans hole. Phil’s main tentacle pulsates with pleasure at the view of Dan all spread out and whimpering. He tries to control himself as Dan gasps when the eggs move even more. 

Phil knows that the eggs are going to start coming out even faster soon and that he will have to gently catch them. Phil’s hands reach up to cress Dan’s stomach. Phil is trying to comfort him as much as he can before the pain kicks in. After a minute of the eggs slowly moving, the farthest one down starts to move on it’s own while the others stay where they are. The one moving starts to move faster and Dans breath picks up. 

“Dan I need you to take a deep breath and push Okay? Your going to get tired really fast but I need you to keep pushing.” Phil’s voice is soft and low, calming Dan’s wild nerves. Dan follows Phil’s instructions, he takes and deep breath and pushes. 

The sensation is very weird but for some reason it is also arousing Dan. His cock is hard by the time the egg is almost out. The tentacles at Dans hole start to stretch him even wider as the egg draws close. Dan groans as the egg starts to push out of him. Phil’s smiles as the egg becomes visible. 

“You’re doing so well Dan. I can see it, just push a little harder. Come on Dan you can do it just keep pushing.” Phil’s words sooth the pain that is rolling thought his body. After what seems like hours to Dan but was more like a couple minutes, the egg finally comes out. Phil hold the egg up so Dan can see it. It’s a dark grey egg that is about the size of a cantaloupe. Dan blanches when he sees the size of the egg. He can’t believe that was in him, that more then one of those is in him. The next eggs come out a lot easier and faster as the first egg loosened Dan’s hole. 

Once all 5 eggs are out of him Dan lays back in the beach and breaths heavily. He is exhausted and hungry and all he wants to do is sleep. Phil is so happy that all eggs look healthy and big. He gently wades over the a rock at the side of the lake and carefully buries them beside it. 

Phil goes back over to Dan once he is satisfied that his eggs are safe. Dan hasn’t moved and inch, his legs are still spread wide and his arms are above his head. His hole is on wide display for Phil which makes Phil’s main tentacle twitch. Dan hole is gaping, red and puffy. He looks so inviting that Phil can’t pull himself away. His main tentacle gently slides it’s way into Dan, going deep and hard. 

Dan let’s out a breathy gasp of surprise as he is filled up again. Giving birth to the eggs felt amazing, they pressed against his prostate so well and hard. Dan cock is red and hard waiting for attention. Phil let’s out a chuckle as he starts to fuck Dan fast and hard. Phil goes farther then he normally does because he doesn’t have to worry that he’ll damage the eggs. He gets over half of his couple meter long tentacle deep within Dan. 

Whines and whimpers leave Dan’s throat as his body is toyed around with. His cock give a pathetic twitch as Phil pushes against his abused prostate. He comes the second time Phil hits his prostate but Phil doesn’t slow down. He keeps going fucking Dan hard and fast. Pushing his tentacle over half way then all the way back out again. 

Dans stomach bulges every time Phil fucks back in. Dan clenched his hole as his prostate is stimulated over and over. His brain is mush as Phil kept going, Phil fucked the pliant boy underneath him intensely. Phil cums with a groan as he filled Dan full of his cum. After Phil calmed down he slowly pulled his tentacle out of Dan and crawls up to lay beside him, he pulled him into his chest and together they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading kinky humans. I know it has been a while but I will try to write more during the summer. Have a good night and happy jerking!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really sorry if this is a bit jumbled or badly writen. I wrote it over a month because I kept losing inspiration but I finally finished it! Let me know if you liked it and send me prompts @ Phan-smut-stuff :)


End file.
